C5a is cleaved from C5 upon complement activation. Among the complement activation products, C5a is one of the most potent inflammatory peptides, with a broad spectrum of functions (Guo and Ward 2005). C5a is a glycoprotein present in the blood of healthy humans with a molecular weight of 11.2 kDa. The polypeptide portion of C5a contains 74 amino acids, accounting for a molecular weight of 8.2 kDa while the carbohydrate portion accounts for approximately 3 kDa. C5a exerts its effects through the high-affinity C5a receptors (C5aR and C5L2) (Ward 2009). C5aR belongs to the rhodopsin-type family of G-protein-coupled receptors with seven transmembrane segments; C5L2 is similar but is not G-protein-coupled. It is currently believed that C5a exerts its biological functions primarily through C5a-05aR interaction, as few biological responses have been found for C5a-C5L2 interaction. C5aR is widely expressed on myeloid cells including neutrophils, eosinophils, basophils, and monocytes, and nonmyeloid cells in many organs, especially in the lung and liver, indicative of the importance of C5a/C5aR signaling. C5a has a variety of biological functions (Guo and Ward 2005). C5a is a strong chemoattractant for neutrophils and also has chemotactic activity for monocytes and macrophages. C5a causes an oxidative burst (O2 consumption) in neutrophils and enhances phagocytosis and release of granular enzymes. C5a has also been found to be a vasodilator. C5a has been shown to be involved in modulation of cytokine expression from various cell types, to enhance expression of adhesion molecules on neutrophils. It is found that C5a becomes highly detrimental when it is overly produced in the disease settings, as it is a strong inducer and enhancer for inflammatory responses functioning in the up-stream of the inflammatory reaction chain. High doses of C5a can lead to nonspecific chemotactic “desensitization” for neutrophils, thereby causing broad dysfunction (Huber-Lang et al. 2001a).
C5a has been reported to exert numerous pro-inflammatory responses, and has been reported to be harmful during sepsis. Inhibition of C5a or of the C5a receptor (C5aR) by antibodies has been demonstrated to dramatically improve survival in various sepsis models in mice and rats (Czermak et al. 1999; Guo et al. 2000; Huber-Lang et al. 2001b; Riedemann et al. 2002a). In addition, various reports have demonstrated harmful effects of C5a for intact innate immune- and organ functions during experimental sepsis (Guo et al. 2000; Guo et al. 2002; Huber-Lang et al. 2001a; Huber-Lang et al. 2002; Laudes et al. 2002; Riedemann et al. 2003; Riedemann et al. 2004a; Riedemann et al. 2004b). C5a acts as an anaphylatoxin and has been reported to exert numerous pro-inflammatory effects. In human, sepsis high levels of C5a have been reported to be associated with significantly worsened outcome in various studies (Bengtson and Heideman 1988; Nakae et al. 1994; Nakae et al. 1996).
In the experimental setting of sepsis, exposure of neutrophils to C5a can lead to neutrophil dysfunction and paralysis of signaling pathways, leading to defective assembly of NADPH oxidase, paralysis of MAPK signaling cascades, a greatly depressed oxidative burst, phagocytosis and chemotaxis (Guo et al. 2006a; Huber-Lang et al. 2002). Thymocyte apoptosis and delayed neutrophil apoptosis are two important pathogenic events for sepsis development, which are dependent on the presence of C5a (Guo et al. 2000; Guo et al. 2006b). During experimental sepsis, C5a up-regulates β2 integrin expression on neutrophils to promote cell migration into organs (Guo et al. 2002), one of the major causes for multi-organ failure (MOF). It is also found that C5a is attributable to the activation of the coagulation pathway that occurs in the experimental sepsis (Laudes et al. 2002). C5a stimulates the synthesis and release from human leukocytes of pro-inflammatory cytokines such as TNF-α, IL-β, IL-6, IL-8, and macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF) (Hopken et al. 1996; Riedemann et al. 2004a; Strieter et al. 1992). C5a produces a strong synergistic effect with LPS in production of TNF-α, macrophage inflammatory protein (MIP)-2, cytokine-induced neutrophil chemoattractant (CINC)-1, and IL-1β in alveolar epithelial cells (Riedemann et al. 2002b; Rittirsch et al. 2008). Given that complement activation is an event occurring during the onset of sepsis, C5a may come into play before emergence of the “inflammatory cytokine storm”. It appears that C5a plays a key role in orchestrating the performance of the cytokine network and the formation of systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS). Blockade of C5a in the setting of experimental sepsis dramatically attenuates MOF and SIRS. Widespread up-regulation of C5aR expression occurs during onset of sepsis, and blockade of C5a/C5aR interaction by anti-05a, or anti-05aR antibodies, or C5aR antagonists renders highly protective effects in rodent models of sepsis (Czermak et al. 1999; Huber-Lang et al. 2001b; Riedemann et al. 2002a).
In addition to the sepsis indication, blockade of C5a has also been proven to be protective in many other models of inflammation such as ischemia/reperfusion injury, renal disease, graft rejection, malaria, rheumatoid arthritis, infectious bowel disease, inflammatory lung disease, lupus-like auto-immune diseases, neurodegenerative disease, etc. in various species as partially reviewed under Klos A. et al (Klos et al. 2009) and Allegretti M. et al (Allegretti et al. 2005). Moreover, it has been recently discovered that blockade of C5a has shown a strong therapeutic benefit in a tumor model in mice (Markiewski et al. 2008).